Italy, I'm in Love!
by Raputopu
Summary: Tempat yang salah, waktu yang salah, dan keputusan yang salah. Ekspedisi seorang pemuda Indonesia menuju alun-alun Italia membawanya pada sebuah perjanjian laknat dengan seorang eksekutor Belanda. Para penembak misterius mulai beraksi melontarkan peluru panas dan dihadapannya tersedia cincin pernikahan. "Menikahlah denganku, Indonesia." Warning inside.


_Airlangga Putra Brawijaya : Male!Indonesia © Raputopu_

_Tim__ '__Ned' van der Decken__: Netherlands © The Legend of The Flying Dutchmen_

* * *

**A/N : **Another fic gaje dari saya. Bahahaha! Mungkin bakal ke-delete dalam waktu dekat. Cuma fic untuk gila-gilaan demi menuangkan hasrat dari fantasi liar saya tentang Italia, gay, dan NethIndo. Dan sebelumnya, oke, seperti biasa saya summon si APB buat main-main—_ralat—_disalahgunakan di cerita adventure saya yang lain. Hohoho. Sebenarnya tulisan ini udah dibuat dari tahun 2013, tapi baru diselesaikan sekarang-ohok. Dan tolong abaikan itu judulnya kayak sinetron galau labil di tivi-tivi yang hadirnya satu segmen doang! Bahahaha!

**Warn : **Deskripsinya berlebihan. Yang nggak kuat bisa langsung di-skip, hohoho XD _Typo _nggak elit. Hint yaoi, _gay_, homooo—sapien (yang terakhir ini ketularan **Ferra Rii**, sumpah. Ampuni diriku, Owner.)

**Summary :** Tempat yang salah, waktu yang salah, dan keputusan yang salah. Ekspedisi seorang pemuda Indonesia menuju alun-alun Italia membawanya pada sebuah perjanjian laknat dengan seorang eksekutor Belanda. Para penembak misterius mulai beraksi melontarkan peluru panas dan dihadapannya tersedia cincin pernikahan. "Menikahlah denganku, Indonesia." Warning inside.

* * *

_Italia adalah negara impian._

Keindahan dan keeksotisannya berhasil menarik minat para turis negara lain untuk bertandang ke negara penghasil sekaligus pengonsumsi pasta terbesar di seluruh dunia itu. Semua penduduk dunia ingin mencicipi nuansa artistik sekaligus spiritual yang melingkupi setiap lini bagian dari negara tersebut.

_Italia adalah negara yang tak pernah sepi._

Gambaran sebuah negara yang selalu ramai baik dalam jenjang keagamaan maupun dalam budaya domestiknya. Kita bisa melihat mereka—para orang-orang Italia itu— memadati aula-aula gereja yang tersebar di tiap sudut kota untuk mengikuti upacara keagamaan tiap minggu pagi tanpa absen. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Italia adalah pusat keagamaan umat nasrani dari seluruh dunia. Dan kota kecil bernama Vatikan itu pun selalu menjadi sorotan media internasional kala hari-hari besar umat Katolik dirayakan.

_Italia adalah negara seni._

Ini adalah salah satu fakta yang umum. Thesis ini bisa dibuktikan dalam ribuan karya seni yang dilahirkan oleh tangan-tangan jenius pada abad pertengahan di negara itu; yang bahkan karyanya masih populer hingga sekarang. Goresan lembut dan guratan tegas pada tiap lukisan dan patung di masanya berhasil membawa Italia pada peringkat puncak negara panghasil karya seni terbaik di seluruh dunia. Warna-warna yang digradasikan secara sempurna berhasil membangkitkan pola pikir dan persepsi manusia terhadap alam sekitar. Tak lupa pula hasil karya seni itu dibuat berdasarkan takaran artistik yang amat tinggi sehingga menghasilkan nilai jual yang amat bombastis. Dan bila kita ingin, kita bisa menyaksikan peninggalan karya seninya terpampang gagah di dinding-dinding megah bangunan tempat ibadah maupun gedung-gedung tua yang masih eksis hingga sekarang.

_Italia adalah negara yang menampung orang-orang ramah._

Fakta ini agak menggelitik. Sejenak kita abaikan dulu teror mafia yang sempat booming beberapa tahun silam lewat film trilogi layar lebar The Godfather yang berhasil mengangkat nama Al Pacino di puncak kancah penjahat kriminal. Pada masa sekarang ini, kita bisa melihat beberapa pria Italia berlalu-lalang di pasar buah dengan tebaran senyum ramah yang hangat pada semua orang, bahkan pada kucing liar yang kelaparan di gang sempit. Rambut mereka klimis dan tersisir rapi layaknya pimpinan perusahan yang siap menghadiri _meeting_ kapan saja. Tulang pipi mereka tegas, ditambah kebiasaan mereka yang sering tersenyum pada tiap makhluk hidup sehigga menambah gestur itu terlihat lebih khas. Dagu mereka lancip, atau pada beberapa kasus, runcing, bagai gambaran penjahat yang umum pada tahun 80-an di film hitam-putih—dan mungkin berdasarkan hal itulah yang kemudian menginspirasi mereka untuk membentuk organisasi mafia yang ujung-ujungnya ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia.

_Ooh, Italia._

Negara yang indah. Sangat luar biasa.

Kau dijamin tidak akan kehabisan stok bahan obrolan jika sedang membahas negara satu itu. Semua materi yang mendiami negara tersebut menyimpan cerita masing-masing. Tersimpan apik dari ujung Italia Selatan hingga ke perbatasan Italia Utara. Dari Sungai Venecia hingga Coloseum di Roma. Tak akan rubuh oleh perubahan zaman. Selamanya akan menjadi aset berharga bagi mereka yang dengan setia menjaganya.

Dan di sanalah _dia_ berada sekarang. Berdiri di depan museum Doge's Palace selama tiga menit dengan wajah terkagum-kagum yang bahkan belum luntur sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki setelah turun dari pesawat.

Italia adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang didam-idamkan seorang Airlangga Putra Brawijaya, mahasiswa berdarah Asia yang menempuh pendidikan di Eropa. Nama yang penjang menyimpan sederet keinginan yang banyak pula.

Udara segar seakan menjadi penyemangat baginya untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan yang merekah di bibir merah ranum itu tak henti-hentinya terbang meninggalkan wajah segarnya.

Dia memanggul ransel cokelat miliknya yang menampung banyak alat-alat tulis menulis dan berbau jurnalistik—teman seperjalanan setia.

Airlangga menarik napas yakin.

Berada satu bulan di negara impiannya takkan ia sia-siakan begitu saja.

.

**Hetalia Axis Powers **© Himaruya Hidekaz

_Ditulis tanpa paksaan dan tidak didasari untuk keuntungan materiil._

Untuk semua penghuni Fandom Hetalia Indonesia.

Saya mempersembahkan:

**Italy, I'm in Love!**

Sign, Raputopu

.

Oke, ini tergolong di luar dugaan.

Baru menapakkan kaki ke marmer pertama di pintu masuk museum, Airlangga sudah dihadapkan pada puluhan manusia berbagai mancanegara yang dengan gamblangnya berkeliling memadati museum, berjalan tak beraturan secara tak teroganisir. Begitu ramainya sampai-sampai Airlangga mengira situasi ini adalah simulasi serangan penonton di stadion Gelora Bung Karno.

Pemuda bermata bosan itu kini bahkan kesulitan mencari sosok teman-teman satu universitasnya yang sudah menerobos pintu museum sekitar tiga menit yang lalu, tepat ketika selesai jam makan siang.

Ini adalah masalah serius, _bung_.

Bayangkan. Baru tiga menit berlalu dan mereka sudah tertelan dengan bengis lewat gerombolan manusia-manusia berbeda ras dan negara yang mondar-mandir di lobi gedung ini.

Ini museum atau _titan_?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Jangan ditanya lagi. Membayangkannya saja membuat perut Airlangga mulas.

Tubuhnya yang tergolong tak sepadan dengan tinggi pria-pria Eropa normal bisa tenggelam begitu saja tanpa ampun dalam hitungan detik. Belum lagi ditambah tingkahnya yang seperti anak hilang—walau pada kenyataannya memang demikian. Airlangga sudah pernah berkali-kali berakhir di meja petugas keamanan ketika menjadi langganan 'anak hilang' pada umur 8 tahun. Dan dia tidak mau masa lalu laknat itu kembali terulang lagi.

Lagipula dia sudah tumbuh besar menjadi seorang pria dewasa sekarang.

_Yeah. _Dengan tinggi badan hanya 172 sentimeter dengan kontur wajah kekanakkan yang ketahuan suka ngotot, tempramen, dan tukang adu nyolot, Airlangga adalah karakter yang tergolong berpengaruh di universitasnya. Berpengaruh untuk membuat dosen yang berhati malaikat sekalipun kerasukan iblis neraka ketujuh dan berakhir dengan menghukum pemuda itu di koridor kampus.

Sorot matanya selalu menyiratkan rasa penasaran dan gairah untuk mengetahui hal yang baru. Kedua manik hitam jelaga itu terkenal bisa melumpuhkan lawannya hanya dengan sekali tatapan intens. Dia tak bisa menghentikan hobinya untuk mengamati orang secara berlebihan. Dan sialnya hal itu selalu dipandang salah oleh para mahasiswi centil yang kebetulan melintas.

Ya. Airlangga menanggap umur 18 tahun sudah tergolong dewasa dan matang dalam berkarya.

Lulus di sekolah menengah di perkampungan kumuh Kalimantan sama sekali tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk memburu beasiswa hingga ke Brussel. Ngomong-ngomong, Andrea Hirata adalah idolanya.

Oh, sial. Melamun selama dua menit tak memberikan manfaat yang berarti.

Airlangga mendesah dan melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Oh, bagus. Setengah satu jam lagi dia harus segera angkat kaki dari museum dan melaporkan hasil pengamatannya pada si dosen tempramen itu, sedangkan ia sama sekali belum menemukan jejak empat orang gila yang notabene adalah teman-temannya satu kampusnya.

Mungkin jika ia mengikuti arus manusia di depannya dia bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Bisa gawat jika dosen mantan veteran perang itu mendapatinya sama sekali belum mendapatkan hasil dari ekspedisi ke museum pertama di Italia. Bentakan demi bentakan pada hari pertama masuk kuliah sudah menumbuhkan trauma tersendiri di otak Airlangga.

Mungkin keempat orang itu sedang merusuh di lantai tiga dan tengah gencar-gencarnya melaporkan keadaan sebuah objek absurd—biasanya lukisan—di hadapan mereka dengan _handycam _dan jurnal harian yang selalu ditenteng grup ajaib itu seharian. Dan Airlangga sudah bosan mendengar kicauan mereka yang kelewat porno dan tidak berbobot itu. Di antaranya: "_Kenapa wanita di lukisan itu telanjang? Apa dia tidak kedinginan?" "Mengapa ekspresi para dewa-dewi Yunani selalu mirip? Apa mereka dilahirkan lewat rahim yang sama?" "Mengapa Monalisa tidak mempunyai alis? Jangan-jangan itu ulat bulu._" Dan lontaran pernyataan bodoh lainnya.

Deskripsi halusnya, mereka adalah reporter di universitas yang bertugas untuk memburu berita, baik yang di dalam kampus maupun di luar institusi. Biasanya topik yang diangkat adalah gosip hubungan gelap antar sesama dosen muda dan anjloknya nilai-nilai mahasiswa reinkarnasi Einstein. Dan entah kenapa semua berita di wilayah kampus yang mereka angkat tidak ada yang penting.

Kecuali jatuhnya nilai siswa-siswa cerdas. Itu adalah hal menyenangkan bagi orang yang ambisius seperti Airlangga, terutama jika ia mendapati saingan inteleknya telah tumbang satu per satu dengan indahnya dan takhta predikat pemilik nilai tertinggi mulai terlihat dekat—lima sentimeter di depan mata.

Mengenai berita basi yang bertebaran ramai di tempat kuliahnya, beruntung kali ini Airlangga dan teman-temannya diberi kesempatan untuk melaksanakan studi banding ke Italia tanpa biaya kelewat mahal. Hitung-hitung, keempat orang gila itu pada akhirnya bisa menyalurkan hobi mulia mereka di negara orang—dengan kualitas berita yang lumayan, tentunya.

Oh, oke. Melamun selama dua menit memang benar-benar tidak ada gunanya.

Sekarang, hal pertama yang harus Airlangga lakukan adalah mencari Gilbert. Albino itu biasanya yang paling mencolok dari tiga orang lainnya. Tawanya bahkan bisa terdengar dari radius jarak seratus meter. Dan dimana ada Gilbert, di sana pasti ada sejumlah _partner in crime_-nya, alias teman-temannya yang lain. Dua orang pria Eropa lain yang memiliki kadar kegilaan dan tingkat ketidakwarasan yang tak bisa ditanggulangi lagi, yaitu Antonio dan Francis.

_Oh,_ dan jangan lupakan Natalia. Catatan: Kau harus menghormati gadis ini, _bung_. Tepatnya, _hati-hati. _Gadis Belarus yang tidak punya teman sejak tahun pertamanya di universitas itu ternyata memiliki pola pikir yang kelewat sinting dengan tiga pria sebelumnya. Airlangga selama ini selalu meragukan _gender_ Natalia. Oke, sosok Elizaveta si gadis Hungaria sudah cukup mengerikan, sekarang ditambah lagi _wonder woman _lain dari negeri antah-berantah. Natalia jarang mandi, ngomong-ngomong. Mungkin dia wanita jadi-jadian. Dan obsesinya pada 'reporter' ternyata berhasil membawa dirinya dan ketiga orang itu pada arus persahabatan.

Airlangga berusaha menjijitkan ujung jari-jari kaki dan melongokkan kepalanya, mencari-cari celah di antara lalu lalang pendatang yang padat.

Bingung? Sangat.

Ke mana perginya empat orang abnormal itu? Apa saking abnormalnya mereka sampai-sampai mudah menghilang dalam kurun waktu tiga menit?

Airlangga mendesah kecewa. Menemukan mereka seperti mencari anak kecil yang hilang di _mall. _Oh, tunggu. Itu masa lalunya. Mencari mereka bahkan terasa lebih sulit ketimbang menemukan potongan _puzzle _yang tercecer.

Berusaha mencari alternatif lain dari pada berdiam diri, Airlangga melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lonjakan arus manusia di depan matanya, tepat ketika mendadak sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di pundak kanan. Sontak bahu pemuda Indonesia itu berjengit dan refleks memutar kepala cepat.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pria Eropa setinggi tiang listrik, rambut pirang kelebihan _gel, _syal garis horizontal biru-putih, dengan tatapan beraura pedofil.

"Hei, kau sedang sendirian?"

Senyuman khas V dari film _V for Vendetta _mewarnai wajah pria tampan itu.

**~ o ~**

_Museum Doge's Palace 3rd Floor_

"Aphrodite itu dijuluki _si pantat seksi_. Kau pasti tidak percaya."

Gilbert memasukkan baterai ke dalam terowongan mungil di _handycam _sambil membelakangi patung Aphrodite, sang Dewi Kecantikan setinggi dua meter di belakang punggungnya. Tangan kirinya yang dilingkari arloji putih selanjutnya menepuk-nepukkan alat _input video _itu ke telapak tangannya, berharap bisa menyala lagi. Setelah menyadari bahwa kamera seharga dua kali lipat dari biaya semesternya itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda lampu indikator yang menyala, Gilbert mendecih kesal.

"Kelihatannya kau harus membeli _video-recorder _baru, Antonio." kata Gilbert kemudian, melirik simpatik pada _handycam _Antonio yang menjadi bulan-bulanannya semenjak tiba di museum ini.

Sepasang manik zamrud milik sang pemuda Spanyol itu langsung membulat dan menyorotkan tatapan sedih pada sahabatnya, sedikit perasaan kecewa bercampur dengan tatapan tak rela. "Ta-tapi aku dan _dia _sudah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun." lirihnya dramatis. "Kami merekam nyala ratusan kembang api tahun baru, momen lumba-lumba yang menari, fenomena petir yang merusuh ketika aku berkemah— " Matanya mulai memandang ke langit-langit museum berbentuk kubah besar, seolah-olah sedang menonton potongan film manis mengenai dirinya bersama benda kesayangannya itu di atas sana. Dan tanpa sadar membuat Antonio tersenyum sendiri.

Gilbert harus memastikan sahabatnya ini tidak salah makan.

"Kau harus memperbaiki seleramu itu, Antonio." Suara santai di sebelah telinganya mengusik sanubari Antonio yang mulai terkikis. "Mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk mencari wanita." Francis menasehati dengan nada menggurui yang sombong. Diabaikannya tatapan _what-the-hell _milik Natalia. _Mencari wanita apanya? Dia sendiri saja sering tidur bersama pria._

Pemuda Perancis itu kemudian memutar kepalanya, memandangi gerombolan gadis-gadis kampus semester lima yang memadati jendela selebar tiga meter di dinding sebelah kiri, berdiri beramai-ramai di depan perapian yang menyala. Ceria dan dipenuhi canda tawa, persis seperti anak-anak muda yang menikmati masa bahagia. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan potongan pendek yang sedang tertawa lepas kala itu membuat dunia Francis seketika jungkir balik dari tempatnya. Adegan itu membuatnya terangsang untuk memasang senyum. "Misalnya saja Jeanne."

Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar nada bicara Francis yang mendadak normal dari biasanya. Alisnya naik satu. Didapatinya sahabatnya yang mesum itu tengah menatap sosok seorang gadis pirang di sudut ruangan dengan tatapan yang tak wajar diiringi sorot mata penuh kelembutan dan maskulin.

Dia pasti kerasukan.

"…Francis?" tanya Gilbert hati-hati, berusaha memastikan Francis yang asli masih berada di raganya yang sekarang. "Kau bisa… menyukai wanita?"

"Dia normal, Gil." potong Antonio. "Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk Jean." Sang pemuda berambut cokelat ikal ikut menimpali dengan cengiran jenaka.

"Hah! Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku kenapa dia berkali-kali mengintip Airlangga mandi." Gilbert tak mau mengalah.

Antonio tergelak.

Ah, semua sahabatnya tahu jika Gilbert adalah pengamat ulung. Dan Francis adalah objek observasi yang menarik. Dan pantas menjadi bulan-bulanan.

"Oi!" Francis langsung balik badan dengan ekspresi protes di wajahnya, tidak terima. "Saat itu aku sedang mengecek sabun, tahu. Bagaimana jika Airlangga mandi tanpa sabun?"

"Mengecek sabun sambil menurunkan celana dengan tampang _horny _begitu? Oh. Semuanya sudah cukup jelas untukku,kawan, kau tak perlu mengelak lagi." Gilbert membalas tenang. Menepuk-nepuk pundak Francis dengan tatapan penuh empati.

Francis berdecak dengan alis bertaut.

"Aaah, ketimbang berbicara soal gadis atau Airlangga, aku lebih tertarik dengan pembicaraan Gilbert soal pantat Aphrodite."

Natalia melontarkan komentar santai. Dia yang semula duduk di pinggiran beton pembatas monumen patung kloset duduk, kini mulai berbicara dengan nada bosan. Gadis dengan surai platinum yang tergerai hingga pinggang itu memangku dagunya sambil memandangi beberapa kelompok mahasiswa yang berkumpul di beberapa titik.

Kelihatannya ruangan ini memang dikhususkan untuk menampung kumpulan pelajar dari universitas Brussel. Natalia bahkan bisa menemukan beberapa kelompok mahasiswa lain yang menyebalkan di universitasnya. Contohnya saja si orang Amerika bersama anak buahnya yang hobi naik Bentley dan gerombolan Asia sok pintar itu. Kelihatannya orang-orang berkelas tinggi seperti mereka bersemangat sekali pada kegiatan kampus seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Airlangga?" timpal Antonio, memandangi sekitarnya kebingungan.

Sepasang manik merah rubi itu membulat. "Ah, benar juga," kata Gilbert sedikit terkejut. "Ke mana si bocah elpiji itu?" Matanya nyalangnya memantau sekitar.

_Yeah, bocah elpiji. _Sebuah olokan—_garis miring—_panggilan sayang dari Gilbert untuk Airlangga; yang dia analogikan mudah meledak layaknya tabung gas tiga kilogram dari Indonesia. Mental senggol-bacok yang dimiliki sang pemuda Indonesia terkadang membuat beberapa orang—_coret—_sebagian besar orang yang ditemuinya langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan berlari menjauh. Ketiga pria pembuat onar itu mengambil kesimpulan, apa yang diperbuat Airlangga jika _off control _dan tak pandang sekitar, akan tak jauh berbeda dengan perubahan sikap Natalia jika sedang PMS. Dan asal tahu saja, kedua hal itu adalah kesialan.

"Pantas saja aku tak mendengar suara si _tukang protes _itu sejak tadi," gumam Gilbert.

Albino dari Jerman itu baru saja tersadar jika salah satu anggota grupnya ada yang menghilang. Agak panik, dia mulai memandangi sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Berusaha mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang suka marah-marah itu. Tetapi ke manapun matanya tertuju pada tiap-tiap gerombolan manusia yang bertengger di ruangan ini, Gilbert sama sekali tak menemukan batang hidung milik pemuda berdarah Indonesia itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpenca—" kalimat Gilbert terpotong.

"_SEMUANYA, BERKUMPUL_!"

Suara keras nyaris membentak yang membahana sampai-sampai menggetarkan seluruh ruangan itu membuat ratusan mahasiswa tahun ketiga yang berada di ruangan langsung terlonjak dan menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara.

"… Tuh, kan, dia datang," gumam Gilbert pelan diiringi tatapan mualnya ke arah sosok pria berwajah keras yang baru saja memasuki ke ruangan. Dosen galak mereka keburu datang jauh lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Kini semuanya sudah terlambat.

Kedatangan Vash Zwingli bagai alarm kematian yang siap meledak dan menghancurkan sekitarnya kapan saja. Wajahnya yang serius dan tak pernah tenang membuat mahasiswa tiap angkatan yang dihadapinya terpaksa harus menunduk ketakutan agar tak melihat raut sang dosen sejarah tersebut. Tidak jahat, sebenarnya. Dia memang tak pernah memberikan hukuman berat atau semacamnya pada mahasiswa bermasalah. Dan dia juga terkenal sebagai sosok _kakak yang bertanggungjawab _jika dihadapkan pada masalah yang berobjek pada adiknya yang manis dan baru melangkah pada tahun pertamanya itu, Lili Zwingli. Proporsi tubuhnya juga tak terlalu mengerikan jika dilihat sekilas, bahkan terbilang _tak berbahaya. _Gilbert bahkan sering berasumsi jika Zwingli dipasangkan dengan Ludwig, adiknya, di ring gulat, dipastikan dosen dari Swiss itu akan berakhir dengan tulang patah di tiap jengkal.

Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah utamanya.

Melainkan—

Para mahasiswa menegak ludah horor ketika ketika Pak Zwingli menyampirkan senapan bertitel AK-47 miliknya di kursi kayu mengkilat di sebelah kanannya.

—Senapan yang selalu ia tenteng tiap hari di pundaknya itu tak pernah gagal membuat para mahasiwa langsung lari kocar-kacir setelahnya. DAN KENAPA JUGA UNIVERSITAS MEREKA MENGINZINKAN IA MEMBAWA SENJATA API?

"BARIS SESUAI KELOMPOK MASING-MASING!"

Ogah-ogahan, para mahasiswa itu segera meninggalkan tempat tongkrongan mereka lalu berjalan menuju bagian tengah ruangan yang luas dengan langkah diseret-seret.

Ruangan sebesar 30 kali 45 meter itu menampung sekitar 36 patung dan 12 lukisan dari berbagai zaman dan penjuru dunia, tapi mayoritas hanya berasal dari karya satu orang. Semua lukisan berbagai ukuran dijejer rapi di sepanjang dinding-dinding beludru dengan pola bunga pada sisi sebelah kanan. Dan beberapa dipajang di dinding yang searah dengan pintu, sehingga langsung menjadi penarik perhatian ketika orang menaiki lantai ini.

Lantai tiga, yaitu lantai yang dikhususkan untuk mengapresiasikan karya pemahat paling kondang sejagad raya yaitu, Michaelangelo, telah terpilih menjadi ruangan yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat berkumpulnya mahasiwa yang khusus meliput museum Italia kali ini. Sekarang, tempat penuh aroma sejarah tersebut akhirnya menjadi markas sementara bagi 300 mahasiswa dari universitas Brussel untuk mengikuti studi banding ke negara sepak bola ini demi tuntutan nilai kampus. Mengabaikan puluhan patung Dewa-dewi Romawi yang tampan dan telanjang di sekitar mereka, ratusan muda-mudi berbakat ini lebih tertarik pada misi dari sang dosen ketimbang artefak bersejarah yang indah di sekeliling mereka.

Vash berdehem penuh wibawa. Dia mengangkat papan dengan kertas berisi nama mahasiswa di atasnya. Dipandanginya seluruh mahasiswa semester tiga di depan matanya bak seorang letnan.

"BAIK, AKU AKAN MENGABSEN KALIAN SEMUA!"

**~ o ~**

_Museum Doge's Palace 1st Floor_

"Hei, kau sedang sendirian?"

_Siapa orang ini? Wujudnya mengerikan!_ Kenapa tampangnya mirip pemerkosa anak-anak di bawah umur? Kenapa ia mengenakan _fashion _seperti detektif gagal? Maksudnya dengan berlapis-lapis mantel kulit cokelat, lengkap dengan sarung tangan hitam dan sepatu _boot _segala. Dan kenapa ia menggunakan syal di tengah cuaca panas begini? Apa dia hewan berdarah panas? Lalu kenapa sepasang mata _emerald _itu henti-hentinya menggerayangi tubuhnya seperti oom-oom berlibido tinggi? Kenapa rambutnya jabrik? Kenapa—

Butuh waktu sekitar delapan detik bagi Airlangga untuk mencerna siapa pria raksasa yang bertampang mesum dan porno yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan matanya.

Kening Airlangga mengeryit dan mulutnya menganga kebingungan.

Tanpa sadar, kontes saling tatap dari kedua pria yang baru bertemu pertama kali itu menarik sorot perhatian dari pengunjung sekitar.

Airlangga bahkan belum sadar jika telapak tangan si oom berkedok detektif gadungan masih mendarat tegang di bahu kanannya.

"Kau—_sendirian?_"

Dia bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada rendah dan penuh penekanan di tiap kata. Begitu dalam dan sangat intens. Seakan mendesak Airlangga untuk segera menjawab.

Canggung.

Mata hitam itu mengerjap-erjap beberapa kali. Ditepis bahunya agar terlepas dari rabaan telapak tangan raksasa itu.

"Ng—Y-ya."

"Sendirian atau sedang bersama teman-teman?"

"Aku…" Airlangga ragu untuk menjawab, "pergi bersama teman-teman."

Bodoh! _Kenapa juga dia harus menjawab pertanyaan orang asing ini? _Tuh, kan. Senyumannya makin mengerikan dari yang tadi.

"Oh." Pria itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Mana teman-temanmu yang lain?"

Airlangga diam sejenak. Berpura-pura membuang muka dan berpikir. "Aku tersesat."

"Oh." Nada simpatik yang dibuat-buat.

Sejurus kemudian sebuah telapak tangan disodorkan tepat di hadapannya.

"Tim." Suara itu dalam dan dingin. Seakan menghujam jantungnya dan mengoyak saraf di dalamnya. Penuh aura dominasi, maskulin, dan intimidasi. Diabaikannya ekspresi kebingungan nan tertohok yang menjalari wajah manis si pemuda Asia.

_Apa-apaan ini? Tolong_. Airlangga menaikkan bibir atasnya bingung. Dan alisnya terangkat satu. Orang ini pasti sedang bercanda. Oke, mungkin dia serius mengajak kenalan. Dan kalaupun dia memang tidak sedang bercanda, Airlangga takkan membiarkan orang ini masuk ke teritorialnya.

Airlangga mendongakkan kepalanya angkuh, beralih dari tangan kekar dan besar milik pria tersebut menuju ke bagian wajah bergestur tegas milik orang itu, membalas aura intimidasinya. Wajahnya terhalangi syal putih bergaris biru di bagian hidung dan mulut. Semakin dilihat semakin seram.

Bukan Airlangga namanya jika menyambut uluran tangan itu mentah-mentah. Terlebih tanpa fakta dan asumsi yang cukup kuat bahwa pria ini memang memiliki tujuan baik dan tidak berusaha mencelakakannya. Airlangga mungkin perlu egois untuk kali ini saja dengan beranggapan bahwa pria ini pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat dan merugikan dirinya. Dari tampangnya saja sudah tidak meyakinkan. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti orang Italia yang wajar. Wajahnya tidak ramah. Berarti bisa dipastikan jika dia berasal dari penduduk luar. Jika bukan perampok, minimal dia pasti pencopet.

Atau mata-mata.

Yang pasti Airlangga tak mau kehidupan—_nyaris—_tentramnya terancam.

Airlangga tengah memikirkan jalan keluar.

Terlintas satu pilihan nekat yang melesat di otaknya. Dia menurunkan ransel cokelatnya.

Diresponnya jabatan tangan itu.

"... Salam kenal. Airlangga." ujar Airlangga kemudian, membalas uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya singkat untuk mengakhiri ajang perkenalan bodoh ini. Tidak bisa dibilang menjabat sungguhan sih, karena ujung jari Airlangga hanya mengenai jari tengah sang pria pencopet/pemerkosa/mata-mata itu dengan gerakan cepat. Singkat kata, Airlangga menepis tangan orang asing itu agar menyingkir dari hadapannya segera.

Dan mata hitam jelaganya tak henti-henti menantang sorot tajam sepasang iris hijau yang tengah membara penuh semangat itu. Orang itu terlihat sedang berusaha memberi ancaman, namun kelihatannya tidak berhasil.

Tuh, kan. Airlangga jadi makin yakin jika dia memang harus mencurigai pedofil mesu—_maaf_—Tim.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga," terdengar jeda yang cukup lama. "Airlangga." Tim tersenyum manis.

Dan Airlangga dapat melihat ribuan akal bulus nan busuk di balik senyuman itu.

**~ o ~**

_Museum Doge's Palace 3rd Floor_

"Hedervary."

"Hadir, Pak."

"Braginski."

"Di sini, _da."_

"Karpussi."

"Hadir..."

"Jones."

"Hadir, Pak!"

Di deretan paling pojok kanan, Gilbert dan ketiga temannnya adalah manusia yang berbaris dengan ekspresi paling gelisah di antara ratusan mahasiswa lainnya. Kepala mereka berempat tertunduk lancip ke dalam seperti pasukan tentara militer yang dihukum, dipadukan dengan tubuh yang menggigil ketakutan dan mimik antara ingin menahan pipis dan mulas yang tak terbendung.

"Airlangga belum kembali juga, ya..." desis Francis, dengan nada hasil pencampuran afeksi ingin menangis, berusaha terlihat tegar, dan pasrah terhadap masa depan.

"Dia pasti kembali, kok." Antonio menghibur dengan serbuan wajah cerianya yang menebar kebahagiaan pada orang-orang suram di sekitarnya.

"Wang."

"Hadir, _aru._"

"O-oi. Sebentar lagi ini giliran kita, nih. Mana anak satu itu?" Gilbert mendesis, menoleh sedikit ke belakang di mana Antonio, Francis dan Natalia berbaris di balik punggungnya. Wajahnya mulai gelisah. Disadarinya kelompok Alfred yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga sudah terabsen semua. Otomatis kini tinggal kelompok mereka yang menjadi target absenan. Namun mengingat satu anggota belum muncul juga hingga sekarang, bisa dipastikan hal itu akan membawa perihal yang buruk bagi kelompok mereka.

"Hei, kalian ingat kan bagaimana Pak Zwingli menghukum anak-anak bolos? Dia menyuruh anak-anak itu untuk menjadi target senapannya dengan apel di atas kepala mereka. Kalian ingat kan berapa kali tembakan itu meleset?" Natalia yang berdiri paling belakang berbisik dengan wajah penuh dosa dan membuat ketiga pria di depannya kontan menggigil seketika.

"Diam kau, Nat!" sergah Gilbert, makin gelisah dibuatnya.

"Beilshcmidt."

Sontak Gilbert mengangkat kepala. "H-hadir, Pak!"

"Bonnef—."

"Ng, maaf, Pak." Baru saja Vash ingin mengabsen nama selanjutnya, sepotong suara menginterupsinya dengan nada takut-takut.

Gilbert mengangkat tangannya, gemetaran, agak gugup. "Boleh saya bertanya?"

Kepala Vash Zwingli terangkat dan terlihat tidak suka kala ritual pengabsenan ini dipotong. Dan wajahnya semakin keruh ketika melihat orang yang tidak tahu tata krama pengabsenan itu adalah mahasiswa paling onar se-angkatan tahun ini. "Ada apa, Beilschmidt?"

"Bisakah anda mengulang absennya dari awal? Saya melihat Hedervary baru masuk ke ruangan beberapa menit yang lalu."

Elizaveta yang berdiri di baris paling pojok, baris pertama absen, sontak mendelik tajam ke arah Gilbert.

Seluruh mahasiswa menarik napas terkejut yang berlebihan dengan ekspresi syok dramatis. Sementara Vash Zwingli langsung memeriksa papan absennya, yakin betul sudah mengabsen nama perempuan itu di awal-awal. "Aku sudah menyonteng namanya, Beilschmidt. Jangan bermain-main denganku."

"Bagaimana jika yang menjawab tadi adalah orang lain?" Gilbert mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ekspresi pura-pura tak tahu.

Elizaveta berada satu barisan dengan Roderich di kelompok pertama. Namanya memang sudah disebut di awal, dan dia sendiri yang menyahut. Bukan orang lain!

Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Semua yang dikatakan Gilbert itu omong kosong. Lengannya yang menyilang di belakang punggung dalam posisi istirahat ini langsung terkepal erat menahan emosi. Jika ruangan ini tidak disertai dosen dan para pendidik lainnya, dia bersumpah akan menghadiahkan bogem di wajah albino sialan itu saat ini juga. Atau minimal menghujatinya dengan beberapa deret makian.

"Ya! Lagipula sejak tadi anda tidak melihat wajah mahasiswa yang diabsen, kan?" tiba-tiba Francis ikut menimpal, mendukung perkataan Gilbert yang jelas-jelas dusta belaka. "Bagaimana anda bisa begitu yakin jika dia pada saat itu berada di sini? Mungkin saja pada saat itu dia membolos."

Mata Vash Zwingli melotot. "Membolos?"

"Benar!" Kini Antonio ikut bersuara, ikut berpartisipasi pada aksi gila kedua sahabatnya.

"Yang benar saja? Kalian tidak punya bukti!" sergah Elizaveta tak terima.

"Kalau begitu kami punya bukti dirimu sedang bercumbu bersama Roderich di toilet museum!" ancam Gilbert.

"APA?" mata Elizaveta membara.

Gilbert tertawa penuh kemenangan. Ber-_highfive _ria dengan kawan-kawannya. "Kami punya buktinya. Jangan macam-macam! Kita bisa menampilkannya dengan ukuran layar lebar berkualiatas _HD_—dengan pakai proyektor dan menonton bersama-sama di ruangan ini!"

Suara riuh kontan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Dan Elizaveta adalah orang yang paling dirugikan. Omongan Gilbert tak lebih dari sebatas celotehan anak kecil, namun membawa efek bombastis bagi kedua subjek yang diberitakan. Wajah Elizaveta merah padam, lagi Roderich. Mereka berdiri dalam satu kelompok. Sering dikatakan bila mereka memiliki relasi yang tak biasa—atau melewati ambang batas _sahabat karib_. Dan Gilbert adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia yang sedang gencar-gencarnya dan gemar sekali mengulik lebih lanjut hubungan berlandaskan privasi itu. Apakah ada kecemburuan yang menggelitik? Hanya Gilbert dan buku diarinya yang tahu.

"Beilschmidt, berhenti membicarakan hal berbau pornografi di tempat umum!"

"Tapi, Pak, ini fakta! Lagipula tempat ini sudah menyimpan karya-karya seni berupa lukisan, patung, dan arca. Maka tidak ada salahnya jika _video _panas mereka dimuseumkan di sini."

Gemuruh siul-siulan dan jeritan primata kontan meramaikan ruangan. Wajah Elizaveta bersemu merah.

Vash berusaha menenangkan siswanya. "Sudah, sud—"

"CUKUP, GILBERT!"

Elizaveta membuang keanggunannya. Semua mahasiswa menarik napas terkejut kala melihat gadis Hungaria itu berjalan cepat dengan wajah garang semengerikan harimau kelaparan mendekati barisan Gilbert dengan tangan terkepal.

"Aku akan menghiasi wajahmu dengan lukisan!"

**~ o ~**

_Museum Doge's Palace 1st Floor_

Airlangga dapat melihat raut wajah Tim tiba-tiba berubah serius.

Sebelum Airlangga sempat berkata lagi, tangan Tim langsung menyambar tangan kanan Airlangga dan memberinya suatu cengkraman kuat. Seakan-akan tak ingin dilepaskannya tangan itu begitu saja.

Airlangga kontan tergagap. Tak sempat dicegahnya gerakan cepat itu.

"He-hei!"

"Tadi kau bilang kau tersesat, kan? Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan teman-temanmu. Ayo kita segera pergi dari tempat ini." desaknya.

Tim menyeret tangan Airlangga dan menariknya kasar menuju pusat arus manusia di depan. Sama sekali tidak memberikan sedetikpun waktu bagi Airlangga untuk melawan.

"A-apa? Hei! Lepas!"

Di lantai ini, Airlangga menepis lengannya dengan kasar, melepas jeratan paksa si pria pedofil dengan wajah tertutupi syal.

Melihat Airlangga memberikan reaksi yang tergolong di luar dugaan, pria itu nampak sedikit terkejut dengan pemberontakan Airlangga dan memilih untuk tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Sementara yang bersangkutan mulai mundur perlahan dan melindungi dirinya dengan seksama agar tak tercuil sedikitpun.

"Dengar._ Tim._" Airlangga sengaja memberikan penekanan di kalimat terakhir. "Aku tak mengenal siapa kau, dan aku tak tahu darimana asalmu, dan kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tampangmu seperti pelaku penculikan anak kecil yang marak di pemberitaan, gelagatmu mencurigakan, dan suaramu seperti tokoh kriminal di radio!" Airlangga menjelaskan cepat dengan instruksi-instruksi gerakan tangan berlebihan, "Jadi kumohon, tolong tinggalkan aku dan jangan ganggu aku lagi, oke? Kau membuatku takut. Aku bisa mencari teman-temanku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu dan pulang tepat waktu. Kau mengerti? Kita baru bertemu hari ini, jadi tolong jangan buat kesan yang buruk. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya orang baik, _TIM._ Tapi aku tak berpikir demikian! Jadi, _tolong biarkan aku pergi_ _sekarang _dan kau akan hidup tenteram seperti sedia kala. Mengerti? Oke. Baik. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Aku pergi dul—"

Sesuatu mencengkram kedua bahu mungilnya dan menarik tubuhnya ke depan, menghabiskan jarak yang tersisa dengan subjek di depan matanya. Verbal tanya tak pernah lahir. Wajah itu mempertipis jarak dan membungkam ocehan Airlangga dalam satu kecupan. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkesiap. Tidak siap dan tidak menyangka Tim akan melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya. Di tempat umum. Disaksikan oleh ribuan orang dari seluruh dunia. Di sebuah museum bersejarah. Di negara impiannya.

Sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya membuat Airlangga tidak bisa memberontak.

Tim melepaskan bibirnya perlahan dan memberi jarak pendek di antara wajah mereka. Memandangi intens wajah kaku yang membeku dan menyelami dalam-dalam manik hitam yang berair itu. Dapat ia rasakan telapak tangannya hangat akibat kenaikan temperatur di wajah remaja itu.

"A-apa yang—"

Tim menatap mata Airlangga dalam-dalam dan berbisik pelan, "Jika kau tetap berdiri di sana, sebuah peluru akan melubangi kepalamu."

Tiba-tiba jeritan wanita terdengar dan para pengunjung mulai berlari menyebar. Seorang turis dari Kuba baru saja tertembak di kepala dan jatuh ke lantai dengan luka kecil di kening. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan para pengunjung lain mulai panik dan mencari bantuan.

"Panggil ambulans!"

"Bawa dia ke tempat aman!"

Seru-seruan terdengar menggema di lantai. Suasana mulai caruk-maruk. Orang-orang berlari berseliweran. Airlangga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tim. Merapat ketakutan dan memohon perlindungan.

Suara Tim yang berat dan dalam terdengar tepat di atas rambutnya, "Diam dan berpura-pura kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Naikkan syalku hingga menutupi kepala. Ada tiga orang bersenjata yang berada di ruangan ini sedang memburuku. Mereka melihatku sedang bersamamu dan mengira kau adalah kenalanku. Tetap ikuti instruksiku jika kau ingin kepalamu selamat."

Airlangga tak sempat bertanya ketika Tim menarik tangannya menjauh dari kerumunan. Sejenak, ia lupa caranya bernapas.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Niatnya ini cuma _oneshot,_ tapi ada baiknya jika dipotong di bagian ini biar penasaran. Hahaha! XD Akhirnya fic ini sudah ke-_publish._ Salah satu daftar di _bucket list_ saya sudah terconteng! Yeaaaah! XD Dan kalau ada typo nggak elit yang ambigu atau bikin bingung, langsung tanya saya aja, jangan ragu-ragu, yaa! XD

Any review, please? #jogetoplosan

_Sign_, Rapuh


End file.
